


【英零】祸根

by Isabella05



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella05/pseuds/Isabella05
Summary: 在DDD上fine对undead公开处刑之前，英智为了计划能够顺利进行而采取了一系列其实并不必要的措施，结果是朔间零怀孕了。有道具车和真车，内含跳蛋、震动棒和蒙眼，还有窒息做爱。本篇文章内无任何怀孕生子情节。
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi, 天祥院英智/朔间零
Kudos: 5





	【英零】祸根

·下药、迷奸注意

·未成年做爱（以日本成年年纪为标准）注意

·窒息做爱注意 意识流的窒息片段

·ooc注意

·非常、非常隐晦的半句话意识流涉零刀（你大概率发现不了的）

朔间零在看见任何颜色前先听见了声音。

有水从头顶上方滴下来，吸一口空气都是青苔的味道，他佯装咳嗽两声，回响很清晰。他猜这是一间地下室，而他双手被反剪在椅背上，眼睛蒙住，什么其他信息都接收不到，直到他听见了脚步声。

“朔间前辈。”他听出是天祥院英智，语气中带着掩饰不住的笑意。

“啊，天祥院君。”他向传来声音的方向微微颔首，“可以为吾辈解释一下现在的状况吗？如果吾辈没有记错的话，今天应该是fine和undead在B1对决的日子，为什么吾辈和汝会出现在不相干的地方？”

天祥院英智没有说话。

他听出有两个人向他走来。他们粗暴地给他双手解绑，然后脱下了他的上衣。那两双手上的厚茧不属于他熟悉的任何人，若有似无的肌肤相触足以让他判断出对方是两位强壮的男性，以至于白天虚弱状态下的他不敢轻举妄动。他试探性地挣扎了一下，甩开了一只手，结果是那二人圈住他的腰，惩罚性地捏了一把他的乳珠，疼得他眼泛泪花，惊叫出声。

他没有忽略天祥院英智愉快的笑声，随后他听见英智嗔怪道：“这可是我敬重的前辈，你们要待他温柔一点呀。”

随后那二人以速战速决的策略扯下了朔间零的两条裤管，把赤身裸体的零整个扛起。他感觉一顿晕头转向，再反应过来时自己似乎已经躺在了一张床上，手脚被床四角的镣铐束缚起来。他听见那两位壮汉离开了房间，关上了门，随后是一阵悉悉索索的声音，他意识到是天祥院英智爬上了床，跪坐在他身旁。

一只冰凉的手和零的颧骨碰到了一起，两个人都被对方冻得一激灵，而那灵巧的手指揭开了遮住他眼睛的黑色绸带。他被突如其来的亮光刺得眼眶发红，生理泪水不住往外流，好不容易待视线清晰，他才看见床的末端架着一台摄像机，正对着他的身体。

“虽然说已经接到消息羽风君不会参加这次比赛，但朔间前辈的实力过于强大，即使是白天我也没有把握，能完全将只剩三人的undead在舞台上处决，所以，在比赛开始前，我只能用一些非常手段削弱朔间前辈的能力了。”天祥院英智笑着从床头拿起了一个椭圆的不明物体，朔间零撇过头这才看清床头的托盘上摆着各种颜色的小玩具，大多是给女人用的，英智没有给他反应的时间，只说，“原谅我吧，朔间前辈，要怪就只能怪你太强大了。”

从他的角度不能完全看清天祥院在做什么，他只能感受到两根湿滑的手指在他后穴草草转了几圈，不顾未经人事的小穴死死抗拒。随后有什么冰凉的膏状物通过天祥院的手指塞了进来，没一会就在穴道内化开，变成了水状，一点一点往外流。朔间零因为股缝间湿粘的羞耻而夹紧了双腿，英智却把手抽了出去，没有下一步动作，只是抱臂微笑着看他。

“汝干了什么？”

“一些让前辈也能感到愉悦的东西。”

牛头不对马嘴，这话说得云里雾里，但很快他连疑惑的力气都丧失，一股热气从他体内氤氲开，直冲他的小腹。他感觉自己心跳的声音都比平时大了许多，没有一根血管不是膨胀的，可惜现在没有镜子，不然他可能久违地会看见自己眼白上的红血丝。混沌的思绪就这么越飘越远，试图忽略自己对某种降温效果的渴望，但他怎么都不能摆脱后穴空虚的感觉。

痒，真的很痒，他希望有什么能掩盖住后穴的瘙意，比如一根棍子，或者什么可以把人震得头皮发麻的东西，再或者……天祥院冰凉的手指。一想到刚刚那分明的骨节在他私处抠挖的刺激，他就激灵得哆嗦起来，四肢不知道什么时候已经挣脱了束缚，他得以把大腿夹紧互相摩擦，试图找回刚才那样的感觉。

天祥院英智的手适时拯救了他，那平时惹人厌烦的手指夹着一个椭圆状的物体，他胡乱猜测直径是两厘米，进了隐秘的甬道。但……还不够，一个塞住后穴的跳蛋只是饮鸩止渴，他还想要更多。

于是英智按下遥控开关，后穴的跳蛋开始震动起来。

“……呃！”其实只是震动力最微弱的第一档，但连自渎都极少的朔间零何时体验过这般快感，忍不住呻吟，把双膝都并拢在了一起，试图把奇怪的感觉排出体外，但这都只是徒劳，于是他只能含着眼泪去适应尾椎传来的酥麻。他花了五分钟，不断说服自己需要、也能承受住这样的触感。但手却不受控制地往下身伸去，试图拿走那个让他又爽又恨的危险品，但毫无章法的手指贸然闯入只增添了苦涩与刺激，眼泪再也刹不住车，一颗一颗地往外蹦。

连天祥院英智都看不下去了，好心地把他的手带离那条紧致的穴道，他这才缓过来一些，但对方又怎么会给他喘息的机会，连按了三下，直接把跳蛋调到了最高档。

“！！！”朔间零一句话都说不出，他浑身痉挛一样地僵住，颤抖，眉头紧皱，双手只能紧紧攒住白色的床单，双脚毫无目的地乱蹬。

他像一条濒死挣扎的鱼，在床上左右翻了好几个滚，腰被身下的怪异感被迫追逐着挺了起来，却怎么也逃不开。更痒了，但又不只是痒，还有些酸胀，更多的是灭顶的快感，让他以为自己被什么东西关在了透明的笼子里，与世界隔绝了，眼前的世界只有他一个人，而他挂着汗珠滚动的喉结又暴露了他有多么无助。他才想起旁边还站着一个看好戏的英智，更准确的说是导致这一切的幕后推手，但局势所迫，他不得不服软求饶。

于是他努力从咬紧的牙关中蹦出几个还正常能听懂的音节：“不，不要了……饶了吾辈吧天祥院君……”

他以为英智还要与他讨价还价一番，不料对方居然真的乖乖听话，按下了开关。后穴的厮磨戛然而止，零猛地坐起身，濒死的鱼又得了水，他大口喘气，仿佛自己已经被卡住了脖子五分钟，带着劫后余生的欣喜，如果忽略他此刻去而复返的空虚的话。以至于他没注意天祥院英智手上已经拿了一根玫红色的新东西，对方用手托住他瘫软的腰肢，用膝盖架住他软绵的腿，然后一鼓作气把这跟东西塞了进去，也把本来就在穴道里的跳蛋顶到更深的地方。

自慰棒一被温热的肠壁包裹住就开始了毫无规律的震动频率，而天祥院又重新按下了跳蛋的开关。

朔间零被突如其来的快感折磨得泪流满面，脸颊因为情事染上娇媚的红，恍惚又若离若即的欢愉以震动棒为中心，一阵一阵向全身扩散，心脏被名为情潮的水波吓跑了，用轰鸣抗议着自己即将叛逃这副孱弱的躯体。两样东西以截然不同的节奏在他的体内剧烈运动，而他连一次与别人做爱的经历都没有，便显得格外扛不住欢爱所带来的失控。这些玩具也绝对不会给他思考的时间，自顾自地剥夺他所有注意力。

最终跳蛋不经意地滚到一个点，零呼吸一窒，黑色的指甲掐住自己的手心也抵抗不住浪叫声，伴随着不堪入耳的闷哼，那些从不可能从他的嘴里流出的语气词，完全没有被碰过的前端射出了不少白色的液体。

床边金发的恶魔拍手叫好：“原来朔间前辈只靠后面也能高潮呢，那岂不是和女人一样？”

两个小玩意都被叫停了，天祥院英智扒开他胡乱扭在一起的双腿，把自慰棒和跳蛋先后取出。高潮后的身子更加敏感，他只觉得对方在自己体内摸索着拿出跳蛋的手指是致命的毒，让他在没有休止的热浪中想挽留对方的那点凉意。

他用尽最大的力气，抓住对方的另一只手腕贴在自己脸颊上，他说：“热……救救吾辈……要死了……”

“我怎么会舍得让朔间前辈去死。”天祥院英智身下也早就硬得发慌。

英智坚信没有人能在这样脸色潮红，眼角湿润，不受自身控制的朔间零面前当一个正人君子，他也庆幸对方的失态和轻易就能扰乱人心的样子只有自己才能看见。

天祥院英智脱了自己的裤子，爬上床，把朔间零架在自己腿上，以跪坐的姿势长驱直入那敏感又湿滑的穴道，那上翘的龟头可谓天赋异禀，刚进去第一回合就擦过了朔间零的敏感点，让他受不住直接躺倒在对方肩上，迷茫的双臂虚虚环着对方的脖子，后腰得依靠对方的手扶着才不会陷落在床单中间，一边瘫软一边苏爽得连小拇指都不安分地抖动，像被顺着毛撸的、还会踩奶的小猫。

朔间零的呼吸乱了规律，心跳大概也是不齐的，因为敏感点被顶撞的复杂感觉，也因为面前的人正坏心眼地啃咬他的乳尖。面前的英智双管齐下，一边反复摩擦他的前列腺，一边把那双粉嫩的茱萸啃得像晶莹的果冻一样肿胀又通红。朔间零一开始还能忍住不发声音，只是呼吸越来越粗重，保住自己最后的尊严。可天祥院一次比一次顶得更深，每次都能开拓到新的未知领域，每次都用力剐蹭热情的肠壁，让他忍不住发出高音调的、几乎属于娇喘范围的淫靡之声，却盖不过囊袋“啪啪”拍打在他双腿间的水声。

天祥院英智把朔间零翻了个面，而那根巨物就在他体内转了一圈，他的敏感点被柱身上不同纹路喷张的青筋都摩擦了一遍，几乎抚平了肠穴繁复的皱褶，刺激得他带着哭腔小声哼哼。他想向前爬几步逃离这样身不由己的感觉，但对方直接从后背把他抵在了墙上，双手交叠着他撑在墙上的手，强而有力的大腿也横插在自己的双腿之间不准自己并拢，而最可怖的粗长玉茎一下又一下地耕耘他那块肿胀又湿软的田地。天祥院英智咬了一口他的后颈，让他忍不住缩瑟了一下脖子，后穴却绞得更紧。

三岁的皇帝偏喜欢在关键时刻胡搅蛮缠，偏执得让人恼火：“朔间前辈很喜欢这样被人操吧，但只有我才能让你这么爽，是不是？你还跟谁睡过？他们都能像我一样让你爽吗？”

朔间零完全听不清对方的声音，又是点头又是摇头，细着嗓子哭泣附带几声胡乱的应和，颇有几分讨饶与哀求的意味。他的身体却逐渐适应了对方的节奏，腰肢也开始迎合着活塞运动的冲击小幅度摆动。天祥院加快了速度，每一下冲击都又快又狠，他满意地摸到了朔间零的小腹被阴茎顶出的弧度，思绪开始走向毫无逻辑的地方。血鬼会怀孕吗？他给别人生过孩子吗？他又想起了自己给朔间零下的药，对方应该是神志恍惚的，那他知道现在是谁在操他吗？

想到这里他突然不高兴了起来，刻意压低声音在朔间零耳边问：“朔间前辈，我是谁？”

朔间零似乎反应了很久才明白对方在问什么，但他大脑一片混沌，并不具备回到问题的思路。混沌的根源是他被身后人大幅度的撞击弄得快要发疯，胸前空落落的，是激烈的快感所带来的空虚，他又逃不掉，又不能迎接，更掌控不住也抓不住对方所带来的触感，都让他怅然若失。

“涉？不要……汪口，轻点，吾辈，吾辈要……啊！”

太深了，他张大嘴巴，却一点声音都发不出来，他无声尖叫，只能继续在心中胡乱猜测人名。

“原来你跟他们都睡过。”背后的人又是一口咬在后颈上，惩罚性地用力。

“不是，没有……太深了，汝快出去，疼……”朔间零上扬的气音细得像蚊子叫，“也好舒服……”

他的声音实在是太轻了，以至于天祥院英智错过了最后那句话。

“你还真是一如既往让人讨厌。”天祥院英智笑得阴恻恻的，“看来不给朔间前辈一点教训你是学不乖了。”

他的手指尖从朔间零的唇一路擦到下巴，随后纤细的手指轻轻握住朔间零同样受的令人发指的脖颈，手指借了手臂的力气，猛地收缩。

“哈…哈哈，咳……”朔间零闷得喘不过气，他想嘲笑对方野蛮又幼稚的举动，也努力笑了，但天祥院英智掐住他的脖子，让他只能发出气若游丝的声音。

天祥院看他不打算服输，就把另一只手也加上了，狠狠禁锢住朔间零的呼吸道。

他觉得自己快要窒息，全身都是肿胀且麻木的，只有身下和天祥院英智交接的那处疼痛难忍，触觉被强调之后尤其清晰，又……不得不承认，他是爽的。这样屈辱、暴力，还是被迫的性事带给他的尽是欢愉，能把他包裹在一片温暖，随后溺死其中的快感。

如果一直这样掐下去的话肺泡会爆炸吗？身体会像气球一样破掉吗？这种痛疼是否又像性事一样，让人越得到，就越饥渴难耐，想要又想逃离？

他努力睁开眼，只看见了天鹅飞过，战利品是一位女人。白天鹅强劲扑扇的翅膀让女人的颤抖显得微不足道。黑色的蹼趾在女人的双股暧昧地摩挲着，他们胸脯紧贴着对方的。她连脖颈都受制于人，交缠在一起的津液顺着女人的脖子与鸟喙相接的地方流淌下来。

女人那双拼死抵抗的双手，互在自己胸前的双手呢？——那都不重要，女性柔弱的凡人之躯又怎能抵抗得了神坚定的意志与行动。不知道她最后欲拒还迎的手指落在了什么地方，但她最后是蜷缩在天鹅的怀中，那螺旋状粗长而可怖的巨根是她唯一能依靠的着力点，在她因恐惧而大开的股间。直到天鹅的冲刺变得白热化，她又因为疼痛与身不由己的失落只能向上逃离，可她不可能逃离神的手掌。她的腰肢摇晃起来，含着不可控的羞耻之泪接受了神对她的怜悯，来自神的灼热的体液。

他从黑夜中窥探到了黎明，是一对神迹背对背互相搀扶着从地狱走上云端的踪迹，以至于麦田和橄榄树都变成金色。在一片白与黑到发冷的单调中，他看到了摇晃的红色，很小很小一点，像激光一样，却比激光更加刺眼。红点越变越大，但红色的饱和度却越来越黯淡，就像天照大神从月夜见尊身旁渐行渐远，让很远处的天边一同烧起来。

不，不，那是尖塔的房顶与城堡在燃烧的暖色，断壁残垣与木马，卧房中的匕首与女人惊泣之声，美酒与毒蛇，阿伽门农之死与阿克琉斯之殇——神对人类是多么残忍，蓝色的暴力与腥色的天空最终都化为烧尽的尘埃。

那震撼人心的祸从何起？是因为双子座中有一位是伪神吗？是白色又滚烫的液体从那双柔嫩的腿根流出导致的祸根吗，亦或是神祇都控制不了的一边跳动一边让人类感受怪异的心脏？她作为凡人，又如何才能通过这样的传递接收神的智慧？

他想不明白，只能落得和那个女人一样的下场：从天上坠下去，从冷漠的神之喙中。长达几个小时的下落似乎没有尽头，如果他今天死在这里，凛月会为了他难过的吧？稍微再远一点，在梦之咲的舞台上，是不是还有两个孩子在等他回去，等他带领他们一起走向地狱，再寻找回到光明的时机？如果命运的齿轮已经开始转动，那他还能救那两个孩子回来吗？如果他们三个一起掉进深渊，他一定会把自己垫在最底下，然后狠狠托着上面二人，一定，一定不要像我一样来到这么可怖的地方啊。

他确实是这么想的。如果他不回去，小狗会难过得丧失斗志吧，可如果他不回去，是不是敌人也没有针对两位后辈的理由了呢？如果他远离人间，他是不是就不会为他人带来灾祸？如果世界上有如此残酷的，沾满鲜血的战场，为什么不能让他一个人去承受呢，为什么他都像那个女人一样向眼前低下头屈服了，却拯救不了那些悲剧呢？

他想眯起眼睛，却觉得耳边轰鸣，吵得他睡不着觉。

“朔间前辈？！朔……”他能想象出天祥院英智惊慌失措的脸，尽管他已经什么都看不见了，“零！别睡，别睡，你不能死，零……”

他劫后余生，平复了很久很久的呼气与心率，才给英智一个再虚弱不过的笑容，想告诉他自己或许没事，但喉咙干涩无比，让他一句话都说不出来。他脸上好像沾了什么东西，他努力睁大眼，当他恢复了焦距，天祥院英智的脸上已经布满了泪痕。

“前辈……别看，我求你了。”英智似乎是一哭起来就无论如何止不住的人，他只能一只手捂住朔间零的双眼，再次剥夺对方的视线。

可他们相连之处依旧滚烫又坚挺，毫无疲软的迹象，朔间零保险预估此时距离他们刚开始交合已经过去了四十分钟。果然人不可貌相，连天祥院英智这般体弱多病的人都能一边哭泣一边打桩，凶猛地让他连说话的力气都没有，所有文字都被不规律的顶撞化为了细碎又含糊不清的呜咽呻吟。他倒觉得自己此时比天祥院更应该哭。他想给英智一个拥抱，而下一秒，英智就熊抱住了他的躯干，面对面的，埋在他的怀里。

“我刚刚真的以为你会死掉，你连呼吸都快没有了。”英智听上去比他更后悔，“如果你真的死了，那我……那我……”

“吾辈就算死了，又和汝有什么关系？”药效已经过去，朔间零也有了挣扎着说出几个字的力气，他只觉得好笑，对幼稚的后辈那样的好笑。

天祥院却僵住了，他沉默了一会，也停下了一切动作。气氛突然变得诡异，朔间零意识到自己可能无意间伤到了这位脆弱皇帝的心，刚想说什么弥补一下，天祥院英智就强行把还埋在他体内的坚挺巨物抽了出去。杵臼分离时发出“啵”的一声响，朔间零有些脸红，却没有人再关心这个问题。

“抱歉。”天祥院英智用极低的声音挤出这两个字，让朔间零一度怀疑自己是不是听错了，“我给前辈清理一下吧。”

朔间零想说汝的小兄弟还硬着更需要解决，又想说自己之前不过是无心之言，还想说吾等再这样僵持可能就会错过B1的比赛；他甚至可以说汝该把摄像机关掉了，录了一个多小时内存早该不够了，只因为他兀然想起刚刚自己看见的、变成晚霞的那一点红，是摄像机上的灯光，而想到刚才自己的身姿都被镜头记录在案他的脸颊也很快因为羞耻染上和晚霞一般的绯红色。但他累得连一根手指都不想动，又没有说出口任何一句话以缓和气氛的勇气。

如鲠在喉。

他精神实在是支撑不住，半梦半醒间任由自己被人抱去浴室清洗，虽然他从来不知那位病弱贵公子能有这么大的力气。半小时后，他似乎是被抱到B1的舞台前的，因为他双腿抖得连站都站不稳了，天祥院英智绅士地把他放在地上，牵起他的手，以骑士的礼仪亲吻了他的手背。

“那么，讨伐魔物的战争开始了。”天祥院面上所展露的心情又和故事刚开始时一样好了，他对着朔间零微笑，“我亲爱的，朔间前辈。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。
> 
> 如果有后续的话，就是朔间零怀孕了，如题，这场性事是祸根。  
> 天祥院英智给朔间零下的药是零号药丸，会致幻，所以药效上来的时候朔间零并不能意识到谁上了他。


End file.
